


[Fanart] Be Mine?

by SkyAsimaru



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: art inspired by fanfiction, ineffable husbands, ineffable valentines, poor flowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:55:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29522559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyAsimaru/pseuds/SkyAsimaru
Summary: Inspired by Ineffable Toreshi's "Be Mine?" Ineffable Valentine's 2021 fic. :) It's gorgeous.The idea of Crowley threatening the roses had me sketching this bit real quick, and laughing all the way thru finishing it.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 49





	[Fanart] Be Mine?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IneffableToreshi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IneffableToreshi/gifts).
  * Inspired by ["Be Mine?" - Ineffable Valentine's 2021](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29429784) by [IneffableToreshi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IneffableToreshi/pseuds/IneffableToreshi). 




End file.
